Night at beacon
by Nighthawk3000
Summary: This story takes place in the RWBY universe. a new team comes to beacon. This is my first fanfic and I might go into a bit too much detail on some stuff and not going to enough on others. rated M cuz Yuri Xxx stuff (Ruby x Weiss)White Rose (Blake x Yang)bumblebee (O.C x Erza)Scarlet Knight(O.C x Lucy) Green keys.
1. Chapter 1

**These are not the characters from fairy tale that you know. These are my versions of them in the RWBY universe. Fairytale was a school that the four main characters went to, kind of like Signal. the story takes place after they graduate from Fairy Tail and go to beacon.**

** disclaimer: I do not own rwby**** or fairytale but I do on my personal OC Nighthawk castaway and her**** sister Alex castaway**

At Beacon

"So miss Rose you and your team want to show the new team around the school?" headmaster Auspin asked the leader of Team RWBY

"Yes" Ruby said for her team

"Ok "

**Saturday morning**

Ruby woke up pretty early. Flipping the hood of her cloak up to cover up her Faunus ears and tucked her tail into her jeans. She got her team ready and went out the door headed to the gate.

When they approached the gate they saw 4 girls. the first girl Ruby swore her eyes were two different color. Her right eye was a deep royal blue and her left eye was a icey blue almost the same color as Weiss's eyes. There was also a freshly made jagged scar running from the top of her right eyebrow to the bottom of her cheek. She was wearing a beanie, with a black and blue plaid button up shirt tight around the waist. A sleeveless Southern Worthersee T-shirt that allowed you to see most of her tattoo on her arms and rolled-up navy blue jeans with converse. She look like a more muscular version of Ruby having close to the same haircut except it was blue.

The second girl Wearing silver armor that had a pattern in blue and gold across the chest plate and a blue skirt was standing next to the blue haired girl talking to her she had scarlet hair and dark amber eyes.

_She kind of looks like Pira_ Yang thought to herself.

A tall girl with apple green eyes and dark brown hair, Wearing similar close to the first girl except , instead of a button up she was wearing a hoodie the hood up except her color scheme was red. Was reading manga. Last girl was leaning on the green eyed girl's shoulder. She Wear a white and blue sleeveless shirt with a collar and blue skirt, she was a blonde with brown eyes.

"I'm Ruby and-" she said trailing off as she saw the girls eyes and the chainsaw sniper rifle.

"Hi the name's Nighthawk but everybody just calls me Night " Night said in a striking English accent, taking Ruby's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Are you from Atlas?" Ruby said causing Alex and Yang to double over in laughter.

Win Night saw Blake she practically teleported and gave Blake a bone crushing hug. "Blakey! I haven't seen you in 5 year"

"I see things went well with your job huh" Blake smiled

"Yep, got some new ink to" Night said releasing Blake. Erza shot an angry glare at Blake, Yang did the same thing to Night. They were jealous.

"_I see you have a new lover~_" Night said telepathically to only Blake.

"_I'am guessing you do to~_" Blake said back.

They gave them a tour of the school. Night, Alex and Blake got caught up, apparently they all grew up together. The other members of team RWBY making quick friendships with team needle.

"My dorm is the last one on the end of the hall call me if you need anything" Ruby said leaving the room. Night took off her Beanie revealing wolf ears and pulled her tail out of her trousers. Plopping down on her top bunk. "well that was fun" Night said yawning.

Alex flipped her Hoodie down revealing cat ears pulling her tail out of her pants. "yeah" Alex said stretching.

When Erza and Lucy got back to the dorms Night and Alex were asleep. They decided to follow there lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza woke up next to a very familiar tattoo covered Faunus. Night was facing the wall so Erza could see her ears, tail and her back Her ears were twitching quite adorably if Erza had to say so sheself. Erza scratch at the base of one of Night's ears, she could hear her purring as Night's tail wag from side to side and she Curled her head into Erza's hand.

_You really are part cat part wolf_ she thought to herself

Erza could see the giant toxic green biohazard sign that covered more than half of Night's back. The bottom half of her back was covered in blue waves crashing. A cyan wing covered most of her right shoulder and arm and the Fairy Tale Insignia that she somehow mixed perfectly with a tribal tattoos on her left shoulder. Then she saw it a very small tattoo on the middle section on the left side of her back it read if my heart could beat it woud only beat for Erza Scarlet .

She stood there a long enough time for Alex to worry

"Erza you ok?" she looked at a part of Night's back.

"So you finally found that?" Alex smirked " you know she got that a while ago, about 2 months after you started dating. Surprised you didn't notice"

Erza smirked evily " well that was before we started sleeping together"

Alex nearly choked on her coffee. Spelling it all over her dual-wield assault nunchaku rifles.

"Erza one day your submachine guns are going to miss function and don't come crying to me for help and as her sister I do not want to know those things" Alex said walking away to going with her girlfriend. Lucy had just finish maintenance on her scimitar 1911 carbine pistol and they left as Night woke up.

Considering today was a Sunday and they have no classes. Night through on a sleeveless skin tight shirt that completely showed off her chest and abs.

She was not embarrassed about having a vary toned stomach. She put her beanie on and tucked her tail into her jeans holstering her weapons. She had a chainsaw sniper rifle that could turn into a crossbow and a scythe she also had dual-wield sawed-off shotguns that turned into two modern falcata swords, not to mention that all of her weapons were made of nanobots than I could control with her semblance. Needless to say the she could probably take on a small army.

Erza just brought her normal weapons. A sword and shield that could turn into submachine guns. Surprisingly they got there before team RWBY and met up with Alex and Lucy.

"Ruby why are we here?" Yang and Blake asked groggily.

"Cuz I thought you guys might want to see how good the new kids are in a fight " at this they all woke up.

"You forgot to mention we're fighting blindfolded, hi Blakey" Night said a scythe bigger than crescent rose draped across her shoulders.

"Wait what are the rul-" Weiss was cut off as Yang cut in "wait a second you have the same weapon as Ruby?" everybody except Blake was wondering why she had a blue version of Crescent Rose draped across her shoulders they just weren't going to say anything.

" I am trained in many different types of weapons and fighting styles. I'm basically a killing machine. I could probably use any weapon I picked up. That's how I was trained. Every different person I fight I use a different weapon depending on what weapons they use" Night said as her weapons melted into a swarm of nanobots and turned into gauntlets around her hands.

"Wow!" R, W and Y said

"Don't ask how I made them" Night smirked

Erza walked up to the group "Anyway" Erza said with a sigh

"the group or form to 4 people, the leader of the team will be blindfolded in this case it's Night and Ruby and then another person on each team " Erza paused to take names out of a hat.

"this round it's Blake and Alex, the people that are not blind folded will be standing in towers telling the blindfolded members and their team where to go using ear pieces."

Weiss paused at this " that sounds insane"

"You have to complete tasks to and it gets even better Weiss you're with Blake, Yang you're with Ruby, I'm with Lucy, Alex you're with Erza"

a few seconds when by " let's start the game"

Team NEAL won the first and second round but by the third round team RWBY was catching up, they continued to battle until they were tied at 40 they had attracted a crowd in the first three or four rounds and the crowd was cheering on, they had also attracted campus press

"We had heard rumors that there was going to be a new team at the school and now we see that they are fighting team RWBY in a weird competition that they probably made up themselves, their team is made up of Nighthawk Castaway, Erza Scarlet, Alex Castaway and Lucy Heartfilia" the reporter continue to broadcast on every TV on school grounds.

I don't know when but sometime they got a referee "okay guys this is the last match this will be a match between two people they will be blindfolded and will be using the exact same weapon" Night Scanned crescent rose for the exact specs and then changed her nanobots accordingly " okay so we have a taker"

"Let the match begin whoever takes out the most targets wins"

When blindfolded Ruby and Night had almost the exact same fighting style they both used the knock back from their guns to propel themselves towards the targets. They had had targets lined up for them. They had also put them on opposite ends of the field so I wouldn't bisect each other. Even with her wolf ears covered Night could still tell her all the targets were and so could Ruby. Night shot herself at the trio of targets and decapitating them all with one clean swipe have her scythe.

**20 minutes later**

" it's a tie" both girls had taking out 300 target there were no more targets left to take out and they were Tired both girls fell back Lying on the grass " that was a fun match" Night said breathing heavily

"Yes but, can we go to get something to eat now"


	3. Chapter 3

**short chapters but I gotta bake up the story its a long story**

After a trip to the cafeteria they headed back to RWBY's dorms to hang out. Alex and Blake decided to read books while Night, Erza, Ruby and Yang were playing video games and Weiss and Lucy were watching the news.

"The White Fang and has continued to Rob dust shops all throughout Veil" The reporter said continuing on with the news.

"Ah the white fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss scoffed

"What's your problem?" Blake and Night asked in a slightly aggressive voice.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane" she scoffed again

"Weiss, they're just misguided, back off okay" Alex said aggressively.

"Misguided? They want to destroy humanity" Weiss laughed

"Very misguided" Night said her, Alex and Blake had same angry expression on their face.

"Why are you defending those scum?" Weiss asked, getting annoyed

"Because, you're not being fair, they're not all like that" Night yelled, Erza noticed Night's left eye turn a rosey color and her expression and clenched fists, she knew Night would end up hurting somebody she didn't cool situation now.

"Right everyone just calm down and talk this out" Erza said calmly.

"No!" All 4 yelled.

The argument continued.

"You're a horrible person! Faunus are people too" Night shouted at Weiss

"Oh, I'am horrible person!" Weiss shouted back

"you keep discriminating against them" Alex said with a venomous tone.

"Look faunus are filthy animals, the white fang is the prime example" Weiss said through gritted teeth

Blake thought it was time for her say again " Ugh you ignorant little brat, it was the humans who forced the white fang into making those extreme choices!" She yelled

"Do you know why I hate the white fang? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. A war with an actual bloodshed. My Grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I could remember and ever since I was a child, I watched family and friends disappear. Board members, executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen and every day my father would come home furious. That would make for a very difficult childhood!"

Night was pist "You think you're the only one...The only one that watched family and friends disappear!" she was ready to kill Weiss.

"No, the white fang are nothing but a bunch of filthy liars, murderers and thieves

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND...W-we..." Night screamed at Weiss, Night grabbed Blake's wrist and dashed out of the room, Ruby doing the same thing to Alex. leaving blue and red rose petals scattered on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I saw the two people favorited my story. You know I actually got abou 20-30 chapters for this story it just take while to post them cuz I gotta proofread everything.**

"What the hell Weiss" Yang said angrily punching the wall next to Weiss.

"Congratulations you offended your own girlfriend and three other people in less than a minute, you better apologize or I'm going to disembowel you" Erza said angrily scaring everybody in the room.

Lucy had only seen her this angry one other time and that was when Erza killed the guy that gave Night the scar on her eye.

"you want to know why Blake, Alex and Night were defending the White Fang" Erza paused to emphasize how answer she was. "it's because they grew up in it. Back when it wasn't a corrupt organization. How many scars do you think Night has just because of people like you! Her parents were murder by mercenaries hired by your grandfather's company. She has tattoos running down her entire back so I can't see her scars and the scars that I can see run down her arms legs and crossover her stomach so you think you're the only one that's been in pain!" Erza said furiously as she ran out of the dorm.

"The fucked up guy who did this to Alex and Night actually carved his name into Alex's back after he drew the cruely drawn sketches of a dying world and then slashed cuts up and down her spine!" Lucy siad her anger directed towards Weiss

"You know Ruby got bullied a lot cuz of her ears she came home with bruises and cuts and this was everyday she went to school and she didn't tell anybody, I eventually found out who was doing it and I beat the shit out of them and I've only known Blake for a little while, but what I've seen of the scars on her is just...I can't even imagine how painful that must have been" Yang said recalling those days.

Lucy decided to go help Erza find them. YangYang stayed to talk to Weiss about stuff.

**Night and Blake**

Night was trying to hold back tears not succeeding with the tears just rolling down her cheeks. Blake decided to comfort Night. Her beanie was put in her pocket and her tail was pulled out of her trousers and Blake didn't have her bow on. they were sitting in a tree.

**Alex and Ruby**

Ruby was bawling her eyes out in to Alex's shoulder seeing has her girlfriend had basically just rejected her "its ok, its ok you're safe now" Alex did her best to comfort the poor girl.

"Ruby why are you crying?" Coco and Velvet walked up.

"You guys saw that thing on the TV right" Alex said.

"Yeah why" Coco answered for her and Velvet.

"Well after the competition ended we went back to team RWBY's dorm so we can hang out and play video games, Weiss and Lucy were watching the news. The news reporter said something about the White Fang and then Weiss, me, Ruby, Night and Blake got into a fight with her. She said "faunus are Filthy animals" and then the four of us kind of accidentally screamed at her telling her that we were faunus on accident and ran out of the room" Alex explained.

"So all of you are faunus and your dating humans?" Coco asked.

"Yes?" Alex said confused at the question.

"I told you we weren't the only faunus, human couple at school" Coco said with a big smile on her face as Velvet's turned red.

"I'm going to go talk some sense into Weiss, you guys can crash at our dorm if you need to" Coco said walking off in the direction of team RWBY's dorm. Coco past Lucy on the way to the dorms and told her that her girlfriend had to gone into team CFVY dorm.

**Back to Night and Blake**

Night decided a sparring match would probably be a good idea. they had gone into the forest and had been killing Grimm for a couple of hours now.

With Night's ears and tail out she could fight better her ears weren't stuffy and she would react better and balance with her tail she also had a skill at picking things up with her tail. she was using it to shoot Grimm. Blake also knew how to use her tail to pick things up seeing as they learned it from the same person.

Eventually they went back to campus after they cool down. Erza tackled Night as soon as she saw her, Night didn't care anymore she was ready to be as open as she could about her heritage, but Blake put her bow back on.

Night walk through campus with her ears and tail on full display and a proud smile on her face. Cardin Winchester the idiot that he is decided to pick a fight with her, but before he could get close Night's tail had a gun in it and was pointing it at Cardin " if you have a problem with me we're going to have to settle this in the arena" at that moment Glenda good witch arrived

"Miss Castaway please refrain yourself from killing people" Night smirked at this and said " well technically if I kill him I'm not killing a person, I'm killing a bully and bullies aren't people they're just a disgrace to humanity" the wolf funnest said in a completely monotone voice. Her left eye flaring rosy pink color.

"That's true but, you're still not allowed to kill students" Night admitted she did have a good point.

"Ok, but if you ever bully another faunus again I won't hesitate to decapitate you" the blue faunus said tilting her head to the side with a smile and a wink, she walked off, Cardin was crying on the floor for his mommy. He never bothered her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to put my disclaimer in the first chapter thing so I don't own RWBY or fairy tale but I sure as hell do own Nighthawk castaway, Alex castaway and Zero Williams.**

Coco had scolded Weiss for the better part of an hour until Weiss had regretted all the things she'd said. She left the dorm room to go try to mend a broken relationship. Leaving Coco and Yang to gossip about the relationships

"So who's with who" Coco asked nonchalantly

" Night's with Erza, Lucy's with Alex, I'm with Blake and Ruby's with Weiss but I don't know if she'll forgive her" Yang said as the door swung open revealing a blue wolf faunus Erza and Blake.

"Blaky!" the blonde brawler said tackling her to the floor.

"Cute ears, so you finally got comfortable" Coco said chillin on the couch.

"Yeah she nearly killed Cardin, it was hilarious she had her tail holding a gun and it was pointed at his face and he ended up crying for his mommy, while Night was debating with miss Good Witch why she shouldn't shoot him" Blake said when she had calmed Yang down. Coco started dying with laughter

"I wish I had been there to see that"

Coco said as Yang chirped in "big bad Cardin Winchesters crying for his mommy"

almost everybody at the school hated him and knew he was a bully.

"just wait until John hears about this" Yang said getting up to go tell him.

somehow Weiss had made it up to Ruby as they walked hand in hand to their dorm. Red and black ears twitching happily. She would never tell anybody but Weiss found her girlfriends ears to be very cute and Ruby was just to adorable. When they got back Blake and Yang we're waiting for them. Coco and Team NEAL had gone back to their respective dorms. When Blake and Yang saw them hand in hand they relaxed knowing that it would be pretty awkward if they had broken up considering they would have to spend four years in the same team and Blake would have had to stop Yang from beating up the Ice Queen.

**Monday**

After Night had given a harsh squeak woken up from falling off her top bunk. Her took a look at the wall to see what time classes were and then she took a look at the clock it was 5 a.m. classes were at 9 a.m.

_Dam it why do I have to be such an early riser_

She purring like a cat when she was stretching like a wolf and got up from her position she decided to take a shower. After that she put her outfit on. She refused to where the normal girls uniform so she had replaced it with a guys uniform.

She put that and put her holsters on, she knew that she was supposed to keep her weapons in her locker at all time but, you can't exactly dump a pile of nanobots in a locker. Not bothering to hide her tail or ears she fell asleep again.

Erza woke her up at 8 a.m. Since they had an hour before class Night decided to go make breakfast for the everybody. Night being a great chef probably who would have made something else besides pancakes but, there were five cupboards filled with pancake mix in the kitchen that was shared by teams RWBY, JNPR and NEAL.

"So Night what did he make you guys do for initiation?" Yang said devouring the chocolate chip pancakes.

"He and Good which took us all up in a bowl head and dropped us within 50 miles of each other in a forest of Grimm and told each of us that we had to survive out there for a week" Night had answered not looking up from her plate of waffles.

John who Yang had introduced Night to a couple of minutes ago promptly chokes on his pancakes.

"Wait what!" he had said after he dislodged the pancakes from his throat. Suddenly Erza and Pyrrha walk into the room talking to each other and John and Night were very confused and at that moment I said the exact same thing

"why is my girlfriend talking to a carbon copy of herself?"

"Wait your girlfriend?" Night and John had said in unison looking at each other.

Both redheads burst out in laughter along with RWBY, EAL and NPR.

"Hmph" Night set back in her chair her arms crossed. Erza quickly ran over to Night and kiss the tip of her left wolf ear making her purr for about 2 seconds and then blush profusely.

Ruby had been nice enough to show Night around considering they had most of the same classes with her and John's team. Rest of her classes she had with her own team.

Do to Nights A.D.H.D and dyslexic infused brain she had trouble with most of the classes that you had to write and read in but the math classes we're incredibly complicated for anybody except Night considering she help her entire team with the math.

"How you getting this the math makes no sense" Ruby said as she was looking at the infuriating piece of parchment.

"On the contrary it makes perfect sense. See this angle is the same as this angle because the lines are parallel" Night explained and then they finally got to miss good witch's class battle strategies.

Night got to prove her medal in a fight "miss Castaway,choose an opponent"

Night had no time to think as somebody else raised a hand and volunteered.

"Zero Williams is it" as Night said this Zero threw a punch. Night grabs his arm turn around and flipped him over, smashing him into the ground puting her foot in between his shoulder blades and pold his arm behind his back. it had happened within a time span of about 5 seconds so what everybody else saw was him throwing a punch and then a blur as he flew over her shoulders and hit the ground.

"Good miss Castaway, but this is a class about weapons" miss Good Witch said as Night side "okay, but I need a new opponent this one is knocked out"

Alex and Ruby had to stifle giggles.

"Is anybody up to the challenge, " nobody answer her.

" come on I'm just a harmless wolf, Erza how about you" she gave a smile as she got up to go fight her girlfriend.

"Ok But I'm not going easy on you" she fired a barage of bullets at the blue wolf.

Night did a handstand on her index finger and avoided the bullets with a very narrow margin for error. Night held herself up with one finger like that for about a minute and a half until she said.

"Come on, baby I know you can do better than that" Night said using her semblance to make Nanobots fly out of her holsters swarming like tiny little black wasps around her hands and forming two falcata swords in her palms.

they were fighting each other so fast that most the class couldn't see them except for Ruby but that's a semblance thing. Erza raised her shield to block one of Night's attacks Night ended up both feet on the shield. Erza pushed outward with the shield causing Night to be thrown backwards. Night caught herself turning her swords into a scythe using the knock back from the sniper rifle to shoot herself at Erza. She blocked it with her shield.

"little wolf you're not allowed to use that many weapons" said Erza quiet enough for nobody except Night could hear it.

"I guess I did go a little bit overboard" Night said doing a backflip away from Erza. Turning her weapon into it chainsaw sword.

"I also in a little bit overboard on designing these thing" Night said dodging an attack from Erza's sword.

Night jumped up in the air and was on the other end of the field. Erza through her shield it Spend through there like a guillotine and Night caught it with a hand. Blowing a kiss at Erza and threw her shield back at 10 times speeders Erza through it. She jumped out of the way as the shield embedded itself in the wall. She didn't see Night's attack as her aura fell into the red and the match was called.

"Good match babe" Night said ears twitching a little bit.

"Yeah" Erza said looking at Night's ears.

Alex and Ruby had to stifle giggles. After that class Night, Ruby, John had a leaders only class. It was so boring and the way they had the schedules the leaders of the teams we're in class for a extra hour everyday compared everyone els.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next month**

Night had become a bit famous at the school seeing as she had been asked to do a speech about how she created her weapon but, despite that Christmas break is coming coming up.

Night was absent mindedly fighting, her mind focusing on other things. She had taken out 12 people, 5 punching bags and 2 walls.

When Erza had asked wut was bothering her, she thru a week punch at Erza as she dodge it, Night collapse into she arms and without another word Night started to cry into Erza's shoulder, her entire body shuddering.

Erza could do her best to calm her but there was something Night hadn't said about her past bad memories have been doug up because of Christmas break or as Night remember it the week of hell.

A week where most of her family and all of her friends all died.

A week Where she had gotten countless scars.

Starting her life as a member of the White Fang.

Starting her life of running and, starting a life where her heart could not be shown if her heart was to see the world she lived in it would immediately be shattered and she would fade into oblivion.

Night's semblance allowed her to read minds, to hear one's thoughts, to see one's movements before they take them and to change them accordingly. Yes her semblance was a form of mind control, but she normally didn't use it unless something was going on and people wouldn't tell her what it was, this was certainly one of those occasions.

"Night why didn't you tell me" Erza said shocked at how dark Night's passed was, considering she was cheerful and upbeat all the time.

"I didn't want this to happen...please don't reject me" Night said in a hushed tone of voice.

Erza was shocked at Night reaction immediately comforting her "it's ok it's ok shhh"

She started Night going to sleep in her arms. Erza stood up holding the cute little wolf girl curled up in her arms as she walked back to the dorm room. Before she actually got into the room Ruby and Yang rushed over to her seeing Night was passed out.

"What happened?" Ruby said.

"Shhh let me put her down first" Erza said setting her down on her bed tucking her in walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Night had an emotional breakdown at the gym. she knocked out 12 people and there were broken walls and punching bags lying on the floor around her"

"Wow what was the breakdown about" Yang said rubbing the back of her neck.

"The anniversary of her parents death is coming up pretty soon, it's exactly on Christmas Day. The entire week of Christmas it a bad time for her. I mean all of her family except for Alex died. That was also the start of her joining the White Fang" Erza stated earning a from hushed gasp foom the two other girls she was talking to.

"That's horrible no wonder she had an emotional breakdown" Blake said appearing out of nowhere making the other three girls jump back slightly.

"Don't sneak up on people like that" Erza and the other girl said

"She was 7 when her and her sister joining the White Fang, everybody hated them just because they weren't full on wolf or cat. wolf's are rare and most people consider them half breeds. They were haded among their own kind, I think I might have been Night's only friend" Blake said remembering the dark days of her passed.

"You know I wasn't accepted into the Faunus community either" Erza said sheepishly

"Wait what you're human" the other 2 girls said confused

"Not exactly, my dad is actually a fox Faunus. So I have the enhanced hearing, the night vision and all the stuff a normal Faunus would have except I don't have animal features" Erza said scared to see their reactions.

"Erza why didn't tell us " Ruby said sadly.

"I haven't even told Night yet. I was planning on telling her during Christmas break, when we go to see my parents" she said looking at the floor.

"Me and Yang don't have any plans for Christmas break, so do you want us to help?" Ruby offered.

"You mean Yang and i " Weiss said walking up to correcting Ruby.

"Normally I bring my entire team with me and then I also have room for 4 other people. So if you guys want to come to my house you can " Erza said without a second thought

"Wiat what?" Weiss said confused

"None of you know my last name do you?" Erza asked

"Nope" Yang stated

"Let's just say my name is the same shade of red as ny hair" Erza said hoping they would understand.

"So the last name is red?" Ruby said causing Weiss to facepalm and Yang to double over in laughter.

"My name is Erza Scarlett" she said with a warm smile.

At the mention of her name Weiss's brain completely stopped. The Scarlet family were very well know fighters and they were also very smart inventors. They actually invented the scrolls. That were used to lock every door and to identify people. Scrolls actually replaced passports, identification and keys. Making it pretty difficult to live your life without one.


	7. Chapter 7

Teams NEAL and RWBY were in a private train car. The RW of RWBY and the AL of NEAL were asleep so the grown ups were talking.

"Soooo " Yang drawled "how did you two meet?"

"It be easier if I showed you"

Erza saw confused looks on the two girls faces " Night is going to use her semblances to give you the memory so we don't have to explain it" Erza explained.

"Ok?"

**Night's memory (N/A: Yang is in Night's memory's, so when I type yang I mean Night)**

_Night was in the middle of a crowd. Two people held her arms behind her back as people lined up to beat the shit out of her. A younger version of Roman Torchwick stood a couple of feet away from her "that'll be 20 lean" he had said after she received 5 punches to the gut. Night had heard him say " if you want the ears off of this it's 200 lean" Night felt a blade being held to her wolf ears._

_"I'll take her for 2000 lean" a female voice said._

_"She's not for sale! " Torchwick said parsing the blade to Night's throat._

_"4000"_

_"Sold" he said hitting Night on the back of the head causing her to black out._

_Night woke up in a hospital room with 3 people around the room. A younger Alex was asleep on the end of the bed. Erza was talking to a doctor. Night had Injuries all over her body. So most of it was cover in bandages and she had sum butterfly stitches to. She saw a tiny tough of blue and black hair in front of her eyes. A Redhead Yang new as Erza but the body she was inhabited did not know walked over. _

_"You okay?" Erza asked Night._

_"Who are you and where am I?" Night said waking up Alex. bloodshot green eyes mint 2 groggy shades of blue as Alex looked up into the eyes of her sister._

_ "Night you scared the shit out of me and Blake. Not to mention Adam" Night's face contorted into a sad smile. "didn't mean to worry you sis, how is Blake" Night said causing Alex to sigh._

_"You put your best friend before your sister huh, I feel so hurt" Alex said in a sarcastic tone of voice pretending like she was going to faint._

_"Not to interrupt your siblings stuff, but do you want your weapon and back? Oh and my names Erza" she said tossing Night a small box. Night caught the box in her palm it melted on her hand and turning into a small watch that Yang had scene Night wearing before._

_ With that Erza turned around and was about to walk out the door but stopped and put a keycard on the desk couple of feet away from the bed. "When you're all held up come and find me I got a job for you" Erza sad walking out the door._

**5 weeks later**

_Night had gone through the extensive physical therapy and was perfectly healed. Decided to take Erza's offer cus she needed a job and she wanted to know more about the cute red read._

_She arrived at a mansion, parking her motorcycle in the garage and ring the doorbell. Erza answer the door._

_"So what's this job you have for me?" Night said smiling._

_"Your my new head of security" Erza said with a warm smile._

_"What do I have to do as head of security and what kind of salary do I have?" Night said actually considering the job._

_"As head of security you live with me in this mansion, guard the house, protect me and do regular sucurity sleeps. As for your salary, i think 500 lean a week is enough considering you won't have to pay rent or anything. You'll also be going to Fairy Tail Academy with me" Erza said_.

**End of memory**

"Yang?...Yang!" Blake yelled. "Damit Nighthawk!" Blake said grabbing her childhood friend by the caller. Night was 5-4 quite a bit shorter than Blake who was 5-6 So Blake was holding her off the ground.

"Please don't kill me Blake! I didn't know that would happen." Night said pleading for her life.

Yang woke up and Blake tackled her. "Night I didn't know that People could be such assholes, people lined up to pay to beat the shit out of you!" Yang said shocked by the memories she'd just received.

At that specific moment Weiss decided to walk into the room.

"I think we're there- wait a second what are you gust talking about?" Weiss said as Ruby cling to her leg.

"Weissy~ you said we could cuddle" Ruby whined.

"Later Ruby" Weiss said her face a little flushed. at this the two other couples in the train car smiled at the toxic levels of cuteness. Night went and woke up Lucy and Alex. They exited the train and went into the parking lot.

"You guys take the car i'll take this" Night said hopping onto a blue 1950 harley davidson pan head motorcycle.

"That motorcycle is 2050 years old! How is that possible?" Yeng mumbled loud enough so that most of them could hear.

"Yep there's another one in the garage if you want to take it for a spin? Didn't know you're a motorcycle person" Night said pushing the button behind her ear on the device she had made, nanobots taking the shape of a helmet that let her wolf ears poke out of the top it kind of look like a Grimm mask except a normal Grimm mask has a white background and red lines. This one had a black background and blue lines.

"Okay you two go play with motorcycles Night has quite a lot and I'll give them a tour" Erza said as Night threw a pair of keys at Yang and they left.

"Alex please see if Gajeel is here." Erza said politely. Ruby decided to go with Alex

"Who's Gajeel?" Weiss asked.

"He's a second year at Beacon in team LGZC, I believe He's also my half brother. His full name is Gajeel Redfox" Erza said grimacing slightly.

"He's a fox Faunus?" Blake asked.

"Yep" Erza said flatly.

"So I heard you guys were talking about Night's semblance. What exactly does that entail?" Weiss had said casually trying to change the topic.

"Night calls it the t.t/m.t.t. which stands for Telekinesis, Telepathy/Mind control, Teleportation and Time control.

**(N/A: kind of like The Tomorrow People ) **

Otherwise known as don't make her angry because if you do she might use her semblance on you to make you do something stupid and then record you doing said stupid thing and then erase it from your memory or blackmail you" Erza said Slightly scared of her girlfriends pranking side.

"Wow so thats great even if you beat her in a fight you're still not going to win cuz she could take you down just by thinking something" Weiss said grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, but Night almost never uses her semblance or full power when she's fighting it would be to easy for her to win. Unless you completely drain her of her aura it's not like you're going to win in a fight against her and she has insanely high levels of aura, even when you take away her aura she still has her telepathy so your best bet is to knock her out" Blake stated in a monotone voice.

"Your right about that. I've never win fights against her" Erza said somewhat admiring Night's inability to lose.

"There's only one way to beat her and that's is wolfsbane. Night and Alex are both deathly allergic to it" at the exact moment Blake said that Yang pulled up on a motorcycle with Night on her back almost out cold. Yang cradled the small girl in her arms a worried look on her face.

"HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Yang yelled running to the rest of them. Night was taking shallow ragged breaths and her side was covered in blood.

"Get her to Alex right now!" Erza screamed. Yang ran as fast as she could get to the house the rest of them closely following behind. When they got there they found Alex and Ruby talking to each other at the kitchen table. When Alex saw Night she immediately got a EpiPen out of a coat pocket and injected Night. She was out cold from the loss of blood and rush to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Night's weapon's are named: Storm, Cage and Snipe and the nanobots make thousands of different weapons that have no names**

**A couple hours later during Night's surgery**

"So what happened" Ruby asked. The rest of RWBY and EAL listening waiting in the lobby for their team leaders surgery results.

"We were riding passed a field of bluish-purple flowers with a tree in the middle of it. Some asshole ran her off the road. She lost control of her motorcycle and she crashed into the tree, but jumped off her bike at the last second. When I made my way over to her Storm was stuck in her ribcage and Cage was lying about 10 feet away from her in sword mode" Yang shakily said tapping her foot on the ground every 2 seconds exactly like Night had done 5 years ago when Erza first met her.

Erza was currently wearing Night's beautifully adorned leather holsters and she also had Night's helmet, her nanobot rings and Snipe.

The doctor walked in the room looking for something on a clipboard.

"Doctor how is she?" Erza had blurted out immediately as she had scene the doctor.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"She's my...my" Erza sputtered not being able to pronounce the words she needed to find out any information about her injured lover. Alex put a hand on Erza's shoulder "Doc, skip the formalities and tell me how my sisters doing. Now"

"We managed to stop her throat from swelling shut, it's a miracle that the bullets did not hit any internal organs. but she lost a lot of blood, we will need to give her a blood transfusion since our supplies are low" the Dr said explaining Night's medical situation.

"Bullets?" Erza said concern evident in her voice.

"She'll be perfectly fine when she goes to the physical therapy" the doctor said in a sickly professional tone.

"Erza!" a man with brownish red hair and fox ears who carried himself clumsily ran over to the small crowd of people in the E.R lobby but, tripped on his own tail and fell flat on his face. a lady with dark reddish hair followed behind him.

"Mom what are you doing here I thought your flight came in tomorrow? Dad are you okay?" Erza said.

"Are flight got delayed so we took a different one. Yeah he'll be fine. What about Night?" the lady Who team RWBY assume to be Erza's mom said

"She got in a motorcycle crash but she'll be fine"

"Do you mind introducing me to your friends? My name is Emilia and thats Julius by the way" Emilia said gesturing towards the man on the floor.

**1 day later Night's hospital room**

slowly Night opened her eyes to see her girlfriend sleeping Beside her.

_Fuck_

Night telepathically exclaimed as she tried to move. Her ribcage felt tight and her throat ached.

_ did I have an allergic reaction?_

She tried to breathe without causing any pain to her damaged Chest. Her memories of the crash slowly returned. The memory of Adam swerving her off the road, hitting the tree and then Adam shoving the blade into her ribs. she jumped back slightly waking up Erza.

"Night...You're awake?" Erza said slowly still waking up relieved that Night was safe.

"Ow ow!" Night sharply inhaled at the pain in her chest win she tried to speak.

"Night telepathy~" Erza said rolling her eyes in a playful manner.

_How long have you been with out me? _

Night said her left eye had turned a shade of rosy pink contrasting very weirdly with the dark blue eye on the other side of her face.

"You've been asleep for about a day. My parents actually came by to visit you" Erza said smiling.

_Giveme a second to heal my wounds completely and we can get out of here._

Night said using her semblance to heal her wounds. Night got up out of bed and released from the hospital.

**Cut to hospital parking lot**

"Everybody's waiting for us at the house. Come on Erza, oh and can I get my helmet back?" Night smiled sitting on the very machine that put her in the hospital.

"Night you really think it's a good idea to be back on a motorcycle after you just got out of the hospital and you know you're going to have to cut those stitches out when we get home right" Erza said with a smirk.

She took a look at her abdomen and sure enough there was a line of stitches that were completely healed through running up her stomach.

_That's going to hurt_.

She took out a pocket knife and cut the top and bottom loop of the stitches, she pulled the thread out of her body one loop at a time.

1 she felt nothing.

2 she felt nothing.

3 she felt nothing.

25 _okay that's finally done._

"Erza~" Night drawled seductively her semblance flaring up again. Erza smiled hopping on the bike, firmly pressing herself up against Night. She visibly jumped a little at the feeling of her tail being squished in between her girlfriend's breasts as Erza played with her wolf ears.

"Mmm..." Night's eyes were shut tight as she groaned. Erza kept rubbing her ears, enjoying the reaction she was getting from Night.

"Hawky your so cute~" true her name was Nighthawk but, she didn't like being called Hawky. No matter how cute it was win Erza sa-

"Ahh"

Erza had snaked her right hand down the front of Night's black leather pants and was rubbing Night making her purr in pleasure like a cat.

"We'rrrre doing it on my motorcycle ahh?"

"Someone's excited" Erza said commenting on how soaked her hand was. Erza ceased rubbing Night's ears. Her left hand went down Night's shirt, under the hem and up to her prize

**Meanwhile at the house**

"So do you know where Erza went?" Julius asked.

"She went to go see Night she's going to be gone for a couple of hours" Alex said from the kitchen, a scent somewhere between cookies, strawberry cheesecake and lemon squares filled the room. Ruby smelled it and was there in a fleury of rose petals. Alex jumped Almost spelling cookie dough. Her pupils narrowing into slitz.

"Ruby don't sneak up on people like that" Alex said her pupils going back to circles.

"What'y makine?" Ruby asked smiling.

"Erza's favorite strawberry cheesecake and Night's favorite lemon squares, oh and cookies too. They'll probably be hungry when they get home" Alex said muttering the last sentence.

"What you say I didn't catch the last part?" Ruby asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"It was nothing" Alex said returning her attention to the baked goods.

"Can I..?" Ruby said gesturing towards the cookies.

"Fine but only 4, I'm pretty sure Weiss would kill me if I let you have any more" Alex said pushing Ruby out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: sorry for not posting in a long time and I know this it short, but I've had been working.**

Night had Teleported Erza, herself and the motorcycle from the hospital parking lot in to their bed room. leaving the motorcycle, they made their way to the bed and continued their strenuous activities for a few hours. Erza past out and Night took a shower.

Towel wrapped around her shoulders she walked out of the bathroom. Night doug through a drawer. Retrieving several blue/black ribbons of nanobot cloth, a black sports bra and a pair of black shorts that would have given Yang's a run for their money.

Night took one of the ribbons and put it around her waist like she was putting on a belt, held the two ends of the ribbon together and they melted into form one band around her waist. She did this until her arms, legs and her stomach were covered in the blue/black cloth, she snapped her fingers and it turned into a very weird outfit. The ribbons had been turned into a solid piece of fabric forming a very well fitting shirt around her. The sleeves reached just above her elbows perfect length to not get in the way and there was no fabric covering her abs so she could dodge in any way she wanted to. The bottom ribbons turned into a pair of blackish cargo shorts, throwing on a pair of blue converse she teleported down stairs.

She happened to teleport directly in front of Weiss.

"Night when did you get here!" yelled Weiss.

"God dam it Weiss!" Night screeched. In the process of Weiss yelling at Night, she had jumped 20 feet in the air and her claws war dug into the ceiling.

"Sorry she didn't mean to scare you" Yang giggled.

"I'm not scared" Night replied with a hint of arrogance.

"Then why are you wearing your combat gear?" Yang smirked.

"Felt like sparring with somebody and you're the only one that's as strong as I am so?" Night said getting down off the ceiling and pointing towards the door that led out into the training room.

"Are you sure? You just got out of the hospital" the playful Ruby like smile Night had on her face disappeared.

"The only reason I was in the hospital was because the Wolfsbane took my guard off. You're not going to hurt me and the wounds have already healed" Night said pointing at her exposed abs Yang could see the freshly made scars.

"You don't know what my semblance is do you?" Night asked her happy playful tone back, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"T.t/m.t.t?" Weiss said.

"Yep" Night said teleporting somewhere and back. lemon square in hand she tossed Yang her scroll, but it wasn't just a normal scroll it was blue with black accents, instead of the standard wight scroll with golden accents.

_I guess being the girlfriend of the heiress to the company that makes scrolls has its perks. _

Yang thought imagining a yellow scroll with black accents, she walk to the door and scanned the scroll on the console.

A Computer voice said "welcome Nighthawk Claire Castaway"

"Claire?" Yang said stifling a laugh.

"Who would have thought your middle name would be normal?" Weiss said finding it funny that the over the top wolf Faunus had something normal about her.

"Nomnomnom" Night said before devouring the lemon square, the two other girls in the room rolling on the ground dying in laughter.

"Your *laugh* so much like *laugh* Ruby!" Yang said clutching her stomach.

"Speaking of Ruby where is she? Cuz I'm pretty sure Alex made cookies" Night said devouring another lemon square.

"I think she's in the living room playing with Julius on your ps400000" (terrible gamer joke) Weiss said seeing the change in Night's demeanor, but Yang was not as good at sensing nonverbal cues.

"Come on let's go play video games" the blonde brawler said grabbing the wolf by her hand, but she underestimated how much strength she put into grabbing Night's hand. Night flew over Yang's shoulders and smacked straight into the hallway colliding with Blake. Night then turned as red as Ruby's cloak. Considering the way she landed in Blake's chest. Probably had a nosebleed and then fainted.

"God admit Yang!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I forgot to tell you Night and Alex ****are**** fraternal twins and are also 25% Grey wolf, 25% Cat and 50% Human. Since their Mom was a Wolf Faunus and their Dad was a Cat Faunus. Night is the girl version of her Dad and Alex looks exactly like her Mom. Except Night has Mom's eyes and trates(wolf) and Alex has Dad's eyes and trates(cat). So Dad was a blue and black haired green eyed cat and Mom was a Brunette wolf with blue and pink eyes. I felt that I needed to write this chapter because it is winter and in winter it snows. I'm also writing this based on the fact that Ruby, Weiss, Night and Blake are all left handed. Night is basically me so I made her the same handedness as I am and as I mentioned in a couple of other chapters Night is also dyslexic and has ADHD I also have that and that is the only reason I wrote her as that. I know Alex and Lucy are being background characters right now, but I will eventually write a chapter about them. Ok.**

It was Christmas Eve and snow had fell the previous day so the entire yard was covered in it. Ruby's curiosity had gotten the better of her, it didn't snow on Patch so Ruby had no clue what it was and was currently poking it with a stick. When she decided it was not hazardous she picked it up. It to felt cold in her hands.

**In the house**

"So how was Ruby's first experience with snow?" Night said.

"It doesn't snow on Patch" Yang said wondering why Night was asking. The only answer to her question was a laugh from Night, Blake and Alex.

"So she doesn't know what snow does to a wolfs coat?" Night said barely able to speak over her laughing fit.

"No? What's so funny?" again Yang's question was not answered. Night simply got up, went outside grabbed a hand full of snow and held it over her own head.

"So when a wolfs hair touches the snow it turns white no matter what color it is. So you blend in with your surroundings. You can imagine what happens to Faunus" Night said dropping a little bit of snow on the top of her scalp, her hair instantly turning a lighter shade. She then cut the snowball in have and carefully took time to avoid touching her ears massaged it into her hair. It instantly turning the purest white with dark blue tips, her ears staying the same royal blue/onyx shade they normally were .

Once she was done with that she grabbed another snowball from outside and Ruby. She did the same thing to Ruby again avoiding her ears with caution. Ruby's hair now pure as Snow with crimson tips. She turned to Weiss.

"Your going to have to do her ears and tail, you're her girlfriend after all~. Speaking of, Erza" Night said making Weiss blush. All of them sharing a knowing smile at what touching a Faunus's ears does.

"We're having a snowball fight after this right?" Yang asked putting on war paint.

"Yep, but understand if you or any body uses their semblance in this snowball fight. I will not hesitate to teleport you into a bank of snow. Git it" Night said her semblance turning her nanobot combat gear from onyx to ivory. Everybody in the room jumped up and saluted Night right then and there. They all knew that even if they had their weapons and used there semblanceis Night would still win without using a weapon or semblance. They all suddenly knew why she was the leader of her team.

Muscle wise she was easily three times as strong as Yang. four times as agile as Blake. Twice as fast as Ruby and more cool and calculating then Weiss would ever be. She had the heightened senses of both a cat and a wolf. Smart enough to make nanobots and to engineer anything she needed from scratch and the fact that she almost never used her semblance when fighting meant that she didn't depend on it like most students at Beacon did She was easily the highest ranking first year student in all four kingdoms, but despite all the power she possessed she's a really nice person. Almost more childish than Ruby is and she was almost never serious always joking around. even commanding them like a military officer she was still being humorous.

"Got it!" they all said like she was their commanding officer.

"Good. All lefties front n center!" Night commanded. Ruby, Weiss and Blake stepped forward.

"Sir yes sir!" Blake said knowing Night like to be called sir more than mam.

"All righties are on one team and all lefties are on one team, we will draw for Captain" Night said holding straws. After that teams NRWB(Blue) and YEAL(Yellow) were formed and Erza's parents decided to watch the fight from the porch.

Night begin the fight with a battle cry throwing snowballs at the other team. Her blue teammates followed suit, but the Yellow's retaliated throwing a barrage of snowballs at them. pulling an imaginary pin out of the snow ball Night through it over the barrier that was shielding their Yellow enemies. It didn't hit anybody but sure scared them. It went right past Alex's face literally a centimeter away from her nose.

"Night i'll get you for that!" (Sibling rivalry activate!) the cat Faunus screamed at her Fraternal twin.

"Twins" Erza And Lucy said rolling there eyes.

"Twins? Who? Night and Alex?" Yang said throwing a snowball that hit Ruby directly in the face.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled. Yang tern at the last second to see the snowball as it hit her in the face.

"Sisters" Blake and Weiss said rolling there eyes much like the other pair. It continued like that for about 5 hours until it started to get dark outside.

"It's time for dinner" Emilia said. Night then yelled "truce" jumping onto the blue wall she use for cover, running across the top of it, doing some very weird parkour jumping off the wall and teleported into the living room right before her head would have hit the ground. She teleported all seven of the other people into their seats at the dining room table.

They ate dinner and when it was finished Night got up and went over to Julius whispered something in his ear then he nodded. He knew that Night was 17 and Erza was 18 but he still gave it his blessing. He also didn't care that she was a girl, knowing that she would make his daughter happy. Night gave a sheepish smile for what she had planned for tomorrow. Her and Erza had been dating for about 5 years and Night I wanted to take there relationship a step further. She also knew Erza's Dad probably wouldn't let Night date her unless they were engaged. Considering when Night at first started dating her, Erza's Dad had told her.

"If you don't propose to her within the first 5 years of dating her then I will fire you and make sure you never have another job again"

She was ABSOLUTELY sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Erza.

Mean while Erza had some pretty similar thoughts going through her head. knowing her Dad's rules of dating, she knew Night was going to propose that year but she didn't Know when.

Nobody seemed to notice how awkward Night was being and with that they all went to bed with their respective partners.

Tomorrow would definitely be exciting.


	11. Chapter 11

Night awoke in her favorite redhead's arms. Carefully untangling herself from Erza, she teleported herself and the presents downstairs. There we're only 10 presents, 1 for each person and 2 for Erza. Since it had taken her months to make each one. especially so for Erza's presents. Night had handcrafted the ring and cut the stones herself. She didn't start something and then not finish it.

Night walked into the sparring room and surprisingly found Yang waiting for her.

"So Julius gave you the passcode?" Night guest.

"Yep" Yang replied.

"If you are going to be in here we might aswell spar?" Night suggested.

"Same rules as the snowball fight?" Yang asked.

"No tricks. Just kikboxing" Night confirmed and with that Yang took a fighting stance. Night teleported a pair of kikboxing gloves on her hands and her nanobots took shape of her combat gear. She following suit, but opting for a defensive stance instead. She made the correct choice as Yang through a punch, she grabbed it and using her other hand she delivered a hard punch to Yang's jaw. Yang wasn't mad, she actually looked happy now knowing that it was going to be a good match. Night moved fluently, even more so then Blake, which scared her a little but she could take Blake so she was confident, but Yang's thoughts where interrupted as she dropped to the ground. Night quickly took her legs out.

**5 hours later**(it was Christmas everybody wanted to sleep in till 10)

Night lay on the couch adjacent to the one Yang was laying on. Both of them snoring quite loudly. Night snores sound a little bit more like sleep barks as she moved her legs and her arms from side to side like she was chasing something in her sleep.

Weiss watched in awe as many things were explained. She had seen Ruby doing this a couple of times. Yang had called it "chasing bunnys" but for Night, Weiss thought it was more appropriate to call it "chasing foxes" She was about to wake up Night but was stopped by Alex

"Weiss. I wouldn't do that, unless you want to get a knife throne at you. seriously though, she's tried to choke me before" Alex stated in a matter of fact tone.

"How do you wake her up then?" Weiss asked.

"Only Erza or Blake can wake her up safely" Alex said walking over to the other side of the couch and sitting down.

"I git that Erza is her girlfriend, but why Blake?" Weiss said her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Blake was and still is Night's only BEST friend. She was there for Night during one of the worst times of her life. Are parents died when we were 5, we spent two years out on the streets, if it wasn't for Blake I probably wouldn't be here and neither would Night. Blake found us and took us in" Alex tried to explain.

"I don't understand?" Weiss said as Alex facepalmed.

"Okay I'll put it in to terms you can understand. You know how Night is always happy all the time. Take that and throw it out the window. Imagine Ruby at her saddest moment, with Blake self hurt complex and Yang's temper... Okay now multiply that times a thousand and put it in a 5 year olds body, that has no anger management at all, but also watched her parents and brother get murdered, and that wood be how Night was when she was 5" Alex said shuddering at the dark memories.

"From what you told me it sounds like Night had to grow up before she got the chance to be a kid. She probably felt like it was all her fault, that her parents died and decided that she would make up for it by putting on a mask to hide her true emotions... I understand how she feels" Weiss apparently had her own dark Memories.

"But, she's been happier lately and it makes me happy to see that if something happen to me she would have someone to catch her and to comfort her... I'm going to get Erza"

"Erza's semblance allows her to see the blind spots that people have and jump through them making her invisible, Alex's semblance allows her to see the future and Lucy's semblance allows her to see the pressure points so she can paralyzed people"

"Wait how did you?" Weiss said turning around to face Night

"I'm a telepath remember?"

"So your going to propose to her?" that question had taken Night off guard the look on her face showed that.

"I don't need to be a telepath to see that you have a box in your hand" Weiss smirked pointing at Night's hand.

"So I'm that obvious?" Night smiled rubbing the back of her neck.

"So?" Yang blurted out of nowhere making the other two people in the room jump out of their skin.

**Up stairs**

She was going a little insane at what she thought was about to happen. She new that Night normally like to open presents at 11:00 and it was 10:53.

_she wouldn't do it today? Not on Christmas? Not in front of everybody? it's Christmas!_

Erza was a little scared of what her longtime girlfriend was going to do today, but she was also excited. Very very excited, her heart wouldn't stop racing. unknown to Night Erza had seen the box on the nightstand. Even though Night had Hid it in one of her books.(she carved houls in some pages to fit a box into it. Blake was probably going to kill her about that)

Erza's thoughts were interrupted as Alex burst into the room. Erza just happened to not be wearing clothing cuz of Night and her "escapades" last night. She Instantly used her Semblance to slip into the blind spots before Alex could see anything. Her body immediately warmed up at the familiar feeling of the space in between gazes.

She got dressed and slipped out of the blind spots, scaring Alex in the process.

"Forgot you could do that. Scared the shit outta me too"

"Alex, I'm going to say yes to her"

"Good! You no if you don't you're going to break her heart and then I'll have to beat you up and I really don't want to have to do that" Alex admitted. She already knew Erza would say yes, semblance allowed her to see that.

"Nervous aren't you?" Alex already knew the answer to this but she felt like she should ask the question.

"Yeah, but we should go downstairs they'll be opening presents soon" blushing slightly as she thought of last night with her lover soon to be fiancé**. **

_Oh my god I'm going to love staying that._

**N/A: oh I bet you guys hate me right now for not including the proposal and for not including the escapades scene. Sorry but my mom is reading this and I mean I can write smut when I have to but I'm not good at it anyway.**

**I've actually got too new projects I'm working on. I have the next month of free time so. One of them is Second Generation of Leaders and the other one is Night meets Night.**

**Second Generation of Leaders actually takes place after Night at Beacon. Where Erza and Night have a kid and the rest of the main characters also have kids including kids from: N+E, A+L, R+W, B+Y, C+V, Y+F, S+N, J+P, N+R and possibly other ships if I think of anything. Speaking of that would be too straight ships there and the rest are LGBTQ+**

**Night meets Night is a multi-dimensional insane like probably 10 different shows crossed over insane creation of my brain made up when I was playing with LEGOs. Including parts from: Doctor Who, Soul Eater, RWBY, Carmilla, Rin daughters of Mnemosyne and before you scream at me For listing 5 shows instead of 10 that was an estimation and there probably will be more shows cuz this is off the top of my head. **

**So what basically happens is the Night from rwby dimension and the Night from Fairy Tail dimension which in fact both of them are dating Erza just in different times. Basically Night F which is 1400 some years old crashes the TARDIS and I know how in Doctor Who the normal show like you can travel through dimensions but in my version of it you can and that's all you're going to get for me because I'm not going to spoil it but it's a good story so far.**

**Ok okay I just remembered I have another project I've been writing for the past like 3 years and it's just been sitting in my phone taking up all my storage space which in fact is the story for Night+Erza in Fairy Tail dimension so I might post that first cuz all I have to do is proof read it this to giant ass files on my phone. Just thought I got I would give you guys an update and it's been a while since I posted on this so.**

**Good bye.**

**This is Nighthawk Scarlett Castaway signing off till next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not posting in a really long time. Short chapter. FYI night kinda looks like a basket case in this, but she's not. She is very stressed. Ok so leave her alone**. **This chapter is a little bit dark. Scratch that it's very very very dark. Contains Night telling Yang how Adam mutilated her arm.**

Erza walked down the stairs surprised to see there was nobody in the room except for Night. Almost like Night had teleported everybody out of the room even Alex who was walking in front of Erza.

"Erza. Ever since I woke up in that hospital. I couldn't get you out of my mind but before I met you. I would have anxiety attacks about everyday and after you I wouldn't get them as much and when I got them they would end a lot quicker because you were there to comfort me. I know I'm supposed to have this whole speech thing but there's no words that can describe how much I love you and I want to spend all the time I have on this Grimm infested rock with you so will you marry me?" Night said leaning on one knee. Pulling out **the** box.

"Yes! Just yes! I will marry you. God dammit Hawky why do you have to be so cute" Erza said pulling the blue eyed girl in for a kiss.

"So that went well" Yang said as 6 heads poked around the corner defying gravity a little bit.

"What did we miss?" Julius asked as Emilia and him walked downstairs.

Night's posture visibly shrunk and she flattened her wolf ears down to where it looked like she almost didn't have any. Her tail became rigid and the fur on it puffed out in every direction. She had a complete look of fear in her eyes. She was petrified.

All the attention was on Night and she couldn't handle it.

Night could have had an anxiety attack right there. Erza saw this and activated her semblance immediately making her self and Night invisible.

Julius Emilia and him walked up stairs.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Your at my house. Your safe." Erza said pulling Night into her arms.

"I'm *sniff* sorry" her voice was small and broken.

"You haven't done anything you need to apologize for." Erza said throwing Night a deep royal blue cloak with a black liner. Night looked in disbelief.

"Is...?" Night flip the cloak over looking for the signature. Sure enough in her dads sloppy handwriting it read: property of Aaron Castaway. She never got to say a proper goodbye to her parents.

"How? Wear? How did you?" Night said now crying for a completely different reason.

"I thought it might make you feel more comfortable?" Erza said as Night put the cloak on and threw the hood over her head.

Everyone knew what was happening. Weiss had no experience with social anxiety, although she guessed from the mood she probably shouldn't talk. Ruby had experienced it herself and Yang had comforted Ruby through it before. Blake and Alex comforted Night through a couple in B.E(Before Erza).

All of them had heard what happened but, all they saw was Night standing next to Erza wearing a cloak. From what Weiss heard about Night's past her, Alex and Blake were tortured by somebody. It had apparently effected Night the most. Night's aggravated sigh broat Weiss out of her own thoughts.

"Blake? Do you still have nightmares about him?" Night said after gathering herself.

"Yes"

"Alex?"

"Yup"

"We'll talk about this lat-" Night was cut off by an angry Yang.

"No! Your talking about this right now I want to know why Blake has a scar on her back that says Adam!" Yang said eyes flaring red.

"When I... When I met Erza I told Adam I was leaving the White Fang and I said I was bringing Alex with me this caused him to lash out... Remember how that memory I showed you had a 5 week gap in it. I was not in recovery I had my semblance. I will never need recovery unless it's from a therapist. You've seen Blake's scars so I don't need to tell you what happened every day. He did even worse to me and Alex. Let's just say this is not my original arm" Night paused to left upper shirt to show them the solid ring of scar tissue that went around her arm.

"What?" Yang said wondering what the deal was with her arm.

"It is my arm. Its an actual one made of flesh and bones. I had to grow it using my semblance. Took me like 2 weeks and no he did not just cut my arm off. He cut it off at every single joint. First here" she pointed to the tips of her fingers. "And then the second set joints, and third joints, and then the wrist, elbow and then shoulder. Oh yeah and that motorcycle crash. The person that ran me off the road, the person that shot me with my own gun. That was Adam"

"When the hell were you going to tell me Adam was still alive!" Blake snarled at Night.

"Do I need to remind you why I'm the alpha in this pack. Beta don't threaten me." Night said her tone changing from scared to insanely aggressive. This statement scared most of the people in the room.

"Night. Please come down." Erza said seeing the way her eye was turning pink. Erza gentle tone helped.

"I'm sorry. I just got-" Night said cutting herself off. She lent back into the couch and something stuck in her back. A letter? She looked at it dumbfoundead.

"What's that?" Alex said looking at her older sister.(older by 1 minutes)

"Don't know." Night took a closer look at the letter.

"Its from Dad!" she said in disbelief. Night began to read the letter out loud.

"Dear Night and Ali

If your reading this it means I'm dead and that Schnee scum sent somebody to kill me. Oh and don't blame Weiss for her grandfather's actions. It also means Erza found my cloak. yes I know I've been dead for 12 years and I know you're wondering how I know I've been dead for 12 years and how I know your current girlfriends name. let's just say Alex isn't the only one that can see the future. I know exactly when I'm going to die and I've prepared for it. In your mom's cloak which I know Lucy is going to give to Alex, there is a flash drive. It has me and your moms reactions to everything that will ever happen in your life and I know you're thinking right now 'hey I should just watch all the videos in one day' well. No. You only watch the videos in order. I do not want your uncle showing up in that goddamn blue box of his. To fix whatever time paradox you make by watching them out of order. I'm sure **Klara** and **Blue** will be very angry at you if they don't exist because you already knew about them and then decide to have different kids. Shit. I just told you about your kids. Well you might as well tell Alex about **Luke**. Anyways bye if you want to continue this conversation open the flash drive and click on the first video.

PS. I would have killed Adam if I was still alive.

PPS. wait until after you open Christmas presents to watch the video.

Sincerely Aaron Alexander Castaway"

Night cracked a smile. "Uncle doc Probably helped him with that"

**N/A: I hope you guys like the Doctor Who reference. Sorry for not posting in a really long time. **

**These are the shows I recommend for people that like my stories and like weird stuff: **

**Warehouse 13 is on Netflix. warning after watching warehouse 13 you will not be able to go into an antique store without fearing for your life. Its not a horror show and its not scary. Okay it's a little scary sometimes. Jaime Murray plays H. .**

**Carmilla is a webshow on YouTube. fYI my favorite ship for this is Camilla/Danny/Laura.**

**Eureka did a crossover with Warehouse 13 and is also on Netflix. **

** Almost anything that has NCIS in front of it is a good show. **

** Invader Zim I have no idea where you're going to find this anymore because netflix deleted it. Warning the show contains very dark humor. **

**Rizzoli and Isles.**

** I don't need to recommend RWBY to you guys you already know about it because you're reading my story.**


	13. Apology

**kay so I know I haven't posted in a very long time *gets hit by a rock* hey do you know how hard it is for me to do school work and write. I only have free time on the weekend and and- *gets hit by a rock again* Stop throwing rocks at me. *takes a deep breath and put hair behind ears* I was saying I have recently discovered that I am genderfluid which is very weird I currently use they, them and their pronouns, Nighthawk is my OC but she's not me. She's basically me but she's like the girl version of me. I have to ride three different buses just to get to my school but it is worth it because they have aviation maintenance &amp; aerospace tech classes and I love it so much. And I've been trying to write this for a very long time and I'm probably going to post this author's note on every story ok. **

**I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I don't have any new chapters and I thought you guys were going would want an update just to know that I'm not dead and I just updated ****Artifacts died in the Night**** you might want to watch that one cuz I got a lot of stories for it. I might need to take a hiatus. What I come up with ideas I'll write. I might need to ask some people that have read the stories if you have any ideas so PM me. Please I need help.**


End file.
